


no making assumptions in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Lazy story, Predictions, grand master boarrior, old story, re-done fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: wigfrid thinks that the grand forge boarriors curtain didn't fall as everyone wanted it to.





	no making assumptions in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> original - 17/2/2018  
> i called it back then and i still believe it  
> edit 6/9/2018: fuck

she woke up with a short scream that was loud enough to attract all five of them to her tent in a flurry of worry.

 

'wigfrid? are you alright, dear?'

 

'the grand master!' she blurted in a gasp. 'he is not dead!'

 

she left the tent before any of them could enter, her eyes in a wild mix of exhaustion and energy that made wilson nervous.

 

'the grand what?' wendy cocked her head.

 

'grand master? you don't mean that big thing with the two hooks, do you?' wilson asked, and wigfrid nodded so vigorously he was afraid her head would rock off her neck.

 

'the very same! his curtain did not fall as we intended it to!'

 

'how can you be sure? we did it in good and proper, and that last hooking was pretty much insult to injury, eh?' woodie crossed his arms in a sceptical manner, but wigfrid stayed firm.

 

'my comrades, i believe the great grand master is still within this realm of the living presence.'

 

'where do you gather such an inkling? we have never seen any of those creatures on this side of the constant.' regardless, something in wendy's eyes burned - that same life they had all seen in the forge returned to her stare in that one instant, which only fuelled wigfrid further.

 

'i saw a vision within a dream, of the wounded grand master roaming a distant land.' wilson looked unimpressed, but wolfgang seemed ecstatic, his hands in tight fists like he was watching the final apex of a film. 'i fear that one day, we shall face him once more, and he will be far tougher than our last battle.'

 

'haha! we will fight large pig man again!'

 

'and you're basing this off of a dream?' wickerbottom adjusted her glasses.

 

'aye! the mist of dreams does not ever imagine, but instead show a semi truth.' she held a hand to her chest dramatically, and gazed towards the black sky with a stare of wonder. 'the mist showed me the grand master, alive and wandering a scorched earth. all we did on that fateful day was awaken its vex even further. it will return.' wilson was seen rubbing his temples, eyes slanted in exhaustion, while woodie's face was scrunched up in stubborn confusion.

 

'i do so hope you are correct.' wendy broke the sudden silence, and all attention was on her. 'i have longed for a chance to bring destruction to the damnable once again. a ... healthy release of vents, as it were.'

 

'i don't think i wanna go through all that mess again, eh? last time was stressful enough. my back still kinda hurts from that boarilla thing.'

 

" _and i'm still dizzy from all that spinning ..._ "

 

'i'm with you on that.'

 

'but wolfgang do! chance to show mighty self again!'

 

'believe us when we say that you do enough of that here, dear.'

 

'as much as the thought of the grand master returning for revenge is thrilling, we still must wait for that day. it is of no use ruminating on such fears.' wendy added to the group with a blank air, but wilson shook his head, his tiredness suddenly swapped for a deep rooted dread.

 

'it sounds crazy, but what if wigfrid's right? what if that thing _is_ still out there somewhere? and what if it comes here in an ambush and we're unprepared?'

 

'we _shall_ be prepared!' wigfrid held her fist up high, a maniacal grin plastered on her face as she regarded everyone. 'my comrades, we bested that opponent once before with our combined strategies and colossal strength! and i believe in everyone on this group that we can and will do the same again! we will show those pigs that we are true warriors, without fear in our gazes and courage in our steps!'

 

'yes! we fight mightily!'

 

'i'm gettin' too old for this, eh.'

 

the night was still young as the group sat in a circle, chatting about how they would prepare for their next unknown battle. it was a long discussion.


End file.
